Revenant/Main
Release Date: August 24, 2018 Ravaged by Sentient energy, wreathed with eldritch Eidolon essence, the blighted sovereign Revenant subjugates foes through his affliction. Bestow his sacrificial legion haunted dreams, reap unseen, and spill their lifeblood upon the desolate scorched earth. Revenant was resurrected in . Acquisition Revenant's main blueprint will be awarded upon completion of Nakak's mini-quest, which is unlocked after reaching the rank of "Observer" with The Quills, opening a prompt with Nakak that allows the player to purchase the Mask of the Lost One from her. Equipping the mask on the Operator and entering the Plains of Eidolon at night will begin the mini-quest. Revenant's component blueprints are acquired from Bounties. Acquiring and building at least two components are required to advance and complete the mini-quest. |-|Rotation A = |-|Rotation B = |-|Rotation C = Notes *Revenant is immune to the proc from contacting water during the night in the Plains of Eidolon. *Revenant's second ability, Mesmer Skin, has strange behavior against Eidolon Teralyst's attacks. For example, it makes him immune to Seeking Bullets and Gun Swing, Revenant will not take any damage and Mesmer Skin's charges will not be consumed, completely protecting him with no cost. On the other hand, a quake from Ground Smash and Tree Swing can bypass Mesmer Skin and directly damage Revenant. Trivia *Revenant was revealed in Devstream 112. *Revenant's codename during development was Vlad, likely named after Vlad the Impaler who, in 1897, Irish writer Bram Stoker based the famous vampire "Count Dracula" off of. As described by Stoker, Count Dracula was an undead warlock that fed on human blood. *A ''revenant'' is an undead being that retains some purpose after its reanimation, usually to seek out and get revenge upon those who wronged it in life. *To enthrall somebody means to make one subservient. *The name Mesmer Skin may be based on Franz Mesmer, a German doctor who came up with the theory of Animal Magnetism. *To reave means to deprive (a person) of something through theft or violence. *Danse Macabre may be based on Danse Macabre, French for "Dance of Death", a late-medieval allegory of the universality of death. *Revenant’s fourth ability was originally a mass crowd control area of effect that put enemies to sleep. *Revenant, alongside his signature shotgun, Phantasma, are the first to require Sentient Cores to craft. *After Tennocon 2018, Revenant's abilities underwent changes to include more lasers and lights to emphasize the Eidolon theme. *In his profile video, the line "Bewitch your enemies in the moonlight, Tenno" may be a reference to the Ghost song Dance Macabre, which features the lyrics "Wanna bewitch you in the moonlight." *Revenant is the 36th Warframe to be released, excluding Primes. *Revenant was originally tasked as a warden by the Unum to prevent the fallen Eidolon from coming back, implying that he was active after the Sentient War on Earth, at the very least. Whether he had directly participated in the War or not is unknown. **Revenant is the fifth known frame to be active before and/or during the fall of Orokin Empire, after Mirage, Inaros, Titania and Gara. *Revenant is called "The Lost One" by Nakak and, by suggestion, the Unum, due to the fact that he was lost to the abyss, where Eidolon was banished to. Bugs *While Mesmer Skin is active, if the operator exits then enters Revenant, the number of remaining charges will not be displayed. However, the charges will work normally and the number will reappear after being attacked. Category:Tabview Category:Revenant